UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Note: Remember, only ONE cast for each. In addition, Emily will be all of the main females because her personality is sometimes the same as Emily's (proof is explained in the Thomas/Sonic page under "UbiSoftFan94's Thoughts"). If you feel that there are characters missing, you may add some more, but can't edit any of the old characters listed below. Cast Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Emily as Snow White *Casey Jr as Doc *Percy as Bashful *Peter Sam as Sleepy *Duck as Sneezy *Johnny as Happy *Toots as Dopey *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Thomas as Prince Charming *Daisy as The Wicked Queen *Montana as The Huntsman *Cerberus as The Witch *Ringmaster as The Magic Mirror *Silver Fish and Farnsworth as Vultures *Jacob Pneumatic and Sir Reginald as The Wolves *Troublesome Trucks as The Bats, Crocodiles, and Wolves *Ivor as The Owl Pinocchio *Toots as Pinocchio *Casey Jr as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Devious Diesel as Stromboli *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Smudger as Lampwick *Johnny Cuba as Monstro the Whale *Cerberus as Barker the Wicked Coachman *Donald as Honest John *Douglas as Gideon *Silver Fish, Farnsworth, Jacob Pneumatic, Sir Reginald, Arry, Bert, Bulgy, George, and Hector as The Coachman's Minions *Mavis as The French Puppet *Tillie as The Dutch Puppet *Georgia as The Russian Puppet *Tootle, Ivor, Johnny, and Pufle as The Four Puppetmen *Toad as Alexander *Percy, Bill, Ben, Oliver, Flora, Harold, Blue, Huey, and the Other Engines as The Real Children *Rayman, Tillie, Coco Bandicoot, Ly the Fairy, Cat, Dog, Scooby Doo, Rocko, Spunky, Pink Panther, Max Maple, Crash Bandicoot, Casey Jones, Ergo the Magnificent and Foolish Freight Cars as Donkeys *Ripper Roo as Lampwick the Donkey Dumbo *Percy as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Spencer as The Ringmaster *Edward as Casey Jr *Rosie as Giddy *Daisy as Prissy *Molly as Catty *Mavis as Matiarch *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Smudger as Skinny *Harold as Mr. Stork *Boco as Jim Crow *Donald as Dandy Crow *Douglas as The Straw Hat Crow *Bill as The Crow with Glasses *Ben as The Fat Crow *TIllie (from The Little Engine That Could), Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Rosie, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline, as Other Female Elephants *The Troublesome Trucks as the Clowns *Oliver as Basil *Duck as Johnny *George as Joe *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Penny *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Godfry *James as Dot *The Evil Diesels as The Pink Elephants *The Rest of the Casey Jr and Friends characters as the Circus Guards Bambi *Percy as Young Bambi *Stepney as Young Thumper *Toby as Young Flower *Rosie as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Edward as Adult Thumper *Duck as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Belle as Bambi's Mother *James as Bambi's Father *Henry as Friend Owl *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Mrs. Quail *Molly as Girl Bunny *Lady as Skunk Girl *Molly (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mother Quail *Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno *Smudger as Young Ronno *Theodore Tugboat as Mr. Mole *Diesel, The Spiteful Breakvan, George, Scruffey, Paxton, Duncan, Montana, Silver Fish, Farnsworth, Jacob, and Sir Reginald as Ronno's Minions *Bowser Koopa as The Porcupine *The Dogs as Themselves *Cerberus as The Hunter Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and the main heroes) *Caroline as Cleo *S.C.Ruffey as The Big Cat *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bongo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lulubelle (Both beautiful and fall in love with Casey Jr. and Bongo) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as The Big Bear (Both Big, Strong, Evil And Mean) *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, Ben, Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip, Captain Zero (Salty's Lighthouse), Fred, Emma, Pip, Barry, Alice, Prince, and Palmerston (RWS) as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Edgar Bergen *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Luana Patten *Grampus (from TUGS) as Charlie as McCarthy *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mortimer Senrd *Mavis as The Cow *Murdoch as Mickey Mouse (Both names begin with 'M') *James as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Emily as The Harp (Both beautiful) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady as the Crows *Stephen as The Scarecrow *Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both big, strong and evil) *Dennis, Arry, Bert, Spaltter, Dodge, D261, and Diesel as The Dragonflies *Hector as Fish *Molly as The Narrator Cinderella *Emily as Cinderella *Mavis as The Fairy Godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Henry as The King *Edward as The Grand Duke *Oliver as Jaq *Duck as Gus *Molly as Mary Mouse *Percy as Bruno *Sir Handel as Lucifer (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Troublesome Trucks as Guards *Daisy as Stepmother *Belle as Anastasia *Rosie as Drisella *Derek as The Elephant *Madge as Pom-Pom *Fearless Freddie as Sir Hugh *Duncan as The Baker *Skarloey, Douglas, Peter Sam, Donald, Toby, Stepney, Isobella, Rheneas, Flora, Scruff, Lady, and Billy as The Mice Alice in Wonderland *Emily as Alice (Both Beautiful) *Molly as Alice's Sister *Flora as Dinah *Percy as White Rabbit (Both Small) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Doorknob *Donald/Douglas as Dodo (Both have Same Letter D) *The Narrow Gauge Engines and Jack and The Pack as The Animals Of The Caucus Race *Bill and Ben as Twiddledum and Twiddledee (Both All Twins) *BoCo as The Walrus *Toad as The Carpenter *Johnny (from The Brave Enginner/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Parrot *Oliver as Bill The Lizard (Both Western) *Spencer as The Caterpiller *Hector as The Butterfly *Madge as Bird in the Tree *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Cheshire Cat (Both Have The Same Letter C) *Edward as Mad Hatter *Thomas as March Hare *Rosie as The Rose *Daisy as The Daisy *Coaches as Flowers *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Dormouse *Troublesome Trucks as Cards *Mavis as The Queen Of Hearts (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as The King Of Hearts *Bulgy, James, and Toby as The Three Cards That Were Painting The Rose Red Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Wendy Darling (Both the main females) *Duck as John Darling (Both Western) *Percy as Michael Darling (Both small) *Lady as Tinkerbell (Both beautiful) *Devious Diesel as Captain Hook (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Mr. Smee *James, Donald, Douglas, Billy, Salty, and Harvey as The Lost Boys (All vain, twins, kind, and tell stories) *Gordon as George Darling (Both pompous and proud) *Mavis as Mary Darling (Both cute) *Smudger as Tick Tock (Both green) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Derek, and Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates *D261 as The Singing Pirate *Hector as The Octopus *Edward as Edward Darling (Both wise) *Tillie as Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Chip as Danny Darling *Georgia as Tiger Lily (Both wonderful) *Boco as The Indian Chief Lady and the Tramp *Edward as Tramp (I'm Hoping That Edward Will Play Tramp) *Molly as Lady (Molly and Lady are both yellow) *James as Jock (James and Jock are vain) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Trusty (Jebediah and Trusty are both old) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Jim Dear *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Darling *Percy as Junior (Percy and Junior are both small) *Donald as Tony *Douglas as Joe *The Chinese Dragon as The Alligator (The Chinese Dragon and The Alligator are both scary) *Flora as Peg (Peg's Voice Suits Flora) *Edna Krabapple (from The Simpsons) as Aunt Sarah *Bill and Ben as Si & Am (Bill, Ben, Si and Am are all twins) *Toad as The Beaver (I'm Hoping That Toad Will Play The Beaver) *Smudger as The Rat (Smudger and The Rat are both evil and mean to Molly and Lady) *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Hyena *Spencer as Buster (Spencer is a real villain in HOTR) *Duncan as Francis (I'm Hoping That Duncan Will Play Francis) *Mavis as Ruby (Mavis and Ruby are both wise and bossy) *George as The Dog Catcher (George is evil in Seaon 4) *Thomas as Scamp (I'm Hoping That Thomas Will Play Scamp) *Emily as Angel (Emily has a crush on Thomas, just like Angle has a crush on Scamp) *Annie, Clarable, and Henritta as Scamp's Sisters *Diesel, Arry, and Bert as The 3 Bad Dogs *Bulgy as Scratchy *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mooch *Hector as Bulldog (Bulldog's Voice Suits Hector) *Fransworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Policeman *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Zoo Costumer *Troublesome Trucks as The Chinkens (All of them are crazy) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Dachsie *Oliver as Toughy (Oliver and Toughy are both western) *Boco as Boris (Boco and Boris are both russian) *Rheneas as Poor Nutsy *Skarloey as Sparky (Skarloey and Sparky are both have the same letter 'S') *Rosie as Puppy Lady *Harold as Pedro (Harold and Pedro are both flying) Sleeping Beauty *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Philip *Isobella as Flora *Flora as Fauna *Rosie as Merryweather *Duck as Samson *Henry as King Steffen *Molly as Princess Aurora's Mom *Edward as King Hubert *Toby as The Man with the Guitar *Daisy as Maleficent *Chinese Dragon as Maleficent the Dragon *Smudger as Diablo the Raven *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, George, Bulgy, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Duncan, Derek, D199, D7101, Bear, Passing Diesel, Evil Diesels, and Troublesome Trucks as The Goons *Duke as The Duke 101 Dalmatians *Thomas as Pongo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Perdita (Both the main females) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Roger *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Anita *Mavis as Nanny *Daisy as Cruella De Vil (Both Evil and Mean) *Arry and Bert as Jasper and Horace (Both Twins) *Boco as Danny (Both Strong) *Toby as Colonel *James as Captain *Percy as Sgt. Tibbs *Duck as Towser *Edward as Lucy *Molly as Patch *Oliver as Rolley *Flora as Penny *George as P.H. De Vil *Spencer as Mooch *Bulgy as Scorch De Vil *Diesel 10 as The Evil Man In The Show *Smudger as The Swamp Rat *Elizabeth as Kristy *Isabella as Cocoa *Lady as Spotty *Diesel as Mr. Skinner *Sodor Airport Planes as Police Officers *Derek as Alonzo *Troublesome Trucks as Police Cars *Hector as Truck *Freight Cars as The Puppies *Cranky as Wood Man *Caroline as Moose *Donald and Douglas as Dipstick and Dottie *Rusty as Whizzer *Gordon as ThunderBolt The Sword in the Stone *Thomas as Wart (Both Main Heroes) *Edward as Merlin (Both Wear Blue and Old) *Percy as Arcamedies (Both Small) *James as Sir Kay (Both Vain) *Oliver as Sir Ector *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sir Pellinore *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as A Guard *Daisy as Madam Mim (Both Evil) *Boco as Black Bart (Both Have Same Letter B) *Emily as The Girl Squirrel (Both Beautiful) *Mavis as The Old Squirrel *Molly as Scullery Maid *Smudger as The Pike *Devious Diesel as The Wolf (Both Mean and Evil) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Big Fish (Both Travel In Sea) *Hector as The Eagle *Bill/Ben as The Woodpecker *Skarloey as King Mooch *Rheneas as Prince Thomas *The Chinese Dragon as Madam Mim (Dragon Form) *Duck as Merlin as a Fish *Donald/Dougas as Merlin as a Squirrel *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Merlin as a Turtle *Toad as Merlin as a Rabbit *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlin as a Caterpillar *The Walrus (from Alice In Wonderland) as Merlin as a Walrus *Bulgy as Merlin as a Goat *Bertie as Merlin as a Mouse *Double Dee (from Ed Edd n Eddy) as Merlin as a Crab Mary Poppins *Emily as Mary Poppins (Emily and Mary Poppins are both the main females) *Thomas as Bert (Thomas and Bert are both the main heroes) *James as George Banks (James and George Banks are both splendid) *Molly as Winifred Banks (Molly and Winfired Banks are both wise and kind and shy) *Percy as Michael Banks (Percy and Michael Banks are both small and smart) *Rosie as Jane Banks (Rosie and Jane are both cute and wise and kind and almost) *Annie as Ellen *Clarabel as Mrs. Brill *Gordon as Admiral Broom (Gordon and Admiral Broom are both pompus and proud) *Duck as Mr. Binnacle (Duck and Mr. Binnacle are both wise, kind, helpful, and Western) *Henry as Uncle Albert (Henry and Uncle Albert are both wise) *Duncan as The Fox (Duncan and The Fox are both stubborn) *Edward as Constable Jones (Edward and Constable Jones are both wise, kind, clever, and smart) *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Freddie, Duke, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Proteus, and Stepney as The Penguin Waiters *Bertie as Andrew the Dog *Fergus as Mr. Dawes Jr. *Devious Diesel as Mr. Dawes Sr. (Devious Diesel and Mr. Dawes Sr. are both the main villains) *Old Slow Coach as The Woman Bird *The Casey Jr Characters as The Chimney Sweeps The Jungle Book *Thomas as Baloo *Percy as Mowgli *Gordon as Bagheera *Bulgy as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Casey Jr, Toots, Tootle, Johnny, Jebidiah, and Ivor as The Vultures *Emily as Shanti *Toby as Ranjan *Oliver as Messua's Husband *Molly as Winifred *Murdoch as Colonel Hathi *Henry as Hair Elephant *Humphrey as Chowing Elephant *Gordon as Battle Damaged Elephant *Stanley as Silly Grin Elephant *Stepney as Distracted Elephant *James as Tha *Flynn as Elephant with Haircut *Rheneas as Junior The Aristocats *Thomas as Thomas O' Malley *Emily as Duchess *Stepney as Toulouse *Rosie as Marie *Percy as Berlioz *Tillie as Frou-Frou *Spencer as Edgar *Molly as Madame Bonfamille *Edward as Georges Hautecourt *Lady as Amelia *Mavis as Abigail *Jebidiah as Uncle Waldo *Bulgy as the Milk Man *Skarloey as Roquefort *Casey Jr as Scat Cat *Johnny as Chinese Cat *Toots as Italian Cat *Montana as English Cat *Ivor as Russian Cat *Donald as Napoleon *Douglas as Lafayette Robin Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Little John (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Robin Hood and Little John are) *Emily as Maid Marian (Both beautiful) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alan-A-Dale (Alan-A-Dale's voice suits Casey Jr.) *Devious Diesel as Prince John (Both the main villains) *George as Sir Hiss (Both small and rude) *Duncan as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Molly as Mrs. Rabbit *Percy as Skippy (Both small and young) *Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Toby (Both names begin with "T") *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Sis *Rosie as Tagalong *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Duke as Friar Tuck (Both wise) *Rusty as Otto *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Toby's Dad *Murdoch as King Richard *Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters *Arry and Bert as The Rhino Guards *Max and Monty as The Elephant Guards *The Horrid Lorries as The Hippo Guards *Paxton as Nusty *Smudger as Trigger *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as The Crococaptain *Luke as Father Mouse *Madge as Mother Mouse *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent (The Rhino Guards are inside the tent and ran away after Lady Kluck hits them) The Rescuers *Thomas as Bernard (I'm Been Hoping That Thomas Will Be Bernard) *Emily as Miss Bianca (Emily and Miss Bianca fall in love with Thomas and Bernard) *Oliver as Orville (Oliver and Orville are both western) *Edward as Rufus (Edward and Rufus are both old) *Lady as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Lady) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa (Daisy and Madame Medusa are both the main female villains) *Arry and Bert as Nero and Brutus (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Nero and Brutus are) *Smudger as Mr Snoops (Smudger and Mr Snoops are both evil and mean) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ellie Mae *Luke as Luke (Luke and Luke are both share the same names) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Gramps (Jebediah and Gramps are both old) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rabbit *Duke as Owl (I'm Hoping That Duke Will Play Owl) *Bill/Ben as Evinrude *BoCo as The Chairman (The Chairman's Voice Suits BoCo) *James as TV Announcer (James and TV Announcer are both splendid) *Mavis as Joanna the Goanna (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Diesel as Percival McLeach (Diesel and Percival McLeach are both devious) *Trucks as Crocodiles and Bats *Hector as Snake (Snake's Voice Suits Hector) *Percy as Cody (Percy and Cody are both small) *Rheneas as Red (Rheneas and Red are both have the same letter 'R') *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Frank *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Krebbs *Toad as Marahute *Skarloey as Jake *Donald/Dougals as Wilbur *Diesel 10 as Razorback (Diesel 10 is a real villain in TATMR) *Molly as Cody's Mother *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Faloo *The Chinese Dragon as The Grumpy Lion (The Chinese Dragon and The Grumpy Lion are both scary) *Flora as German Mouse The Fox and the Hound *Duncan as Young Tod *Percy as Young Copper *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chief (Both Mean and Selfish) *Spencer as Amos Slade (Spencer Is a Villain In HOTR) *Thomas as Adult Tod *Henry as Adult Copper *Molly as Big Mama (Both Wise) *Emily as Vixey (Both Beautiful) *Duck as Dinky (Both begin with the letter D) *Sir Handel as Boomer *Toby as Porcupine (Both Brown) *Gordon as Grumpy Badger (Both Have Same Letter G) *Smudger as Squeakes (Both Have Same Letter S and Both Green) *Cinderella (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Widow Tweed *Diesel 10 as The Bear (Both Big Strong and Scary) *The Train as Itself *Troublesome Trucks as Animals *Madge as Tod's Mom *Boco as Cash *Flora as Dixie *Donald and Douglas as Walyon and Floyd (Both Twins) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lyle *Elizabeth as Granny Rose *Oliver as Talent Scout *Bill/Ben as The Cricket *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Zelda *Scruffey as The Snake *Little Engine (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Little Girl *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Abigail The Cow The Black Cauldron *Thomas as Taran *Emily as Princess Eilonwy *Edward as Dallben *James as Fflewddur Fflam *Percy as Gurgi *Duck as King Eidilleg *Gordon as Doli *Oliver, Bill, Ben, and Rosie as The Fairfolks *Molly, Isobella, and Daisy as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Spencer as The Horned King The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas as Basil of Baker Street - (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jr. as Dr. David Q. Dawson - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson are) *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham - (Both cute) *James as Hiram Flaversham - (Both vain) *Toby as Toby the Dog - (Both brown and share the same name) *Cerberus as Professor Padriac Ratigan - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Basil of Baker Street) *Smudger as Fidget - (Both evil and mean and work with Cerberus and Professor Padriac Ratigan) *Emily as Miss Kitty Mouse - (Both beautiful) *Molly as The Queen Mouse (Both wonderful) *Mavis as The Robot Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Daisy as Felica the Cat (Both evil and mean) *Elizabeth as Mrs. Judson *S.C.Ruffey as Bartholomeow *Diesel as Peewee Pete *Dennis as Don the Pianist *Diesel 10 as Jemediah Fieldso *Samson (The Brave Locomotive) as Snakes *Train (AICP 2007 Minneapolis) as Red *Troublesome Trucks as The Thugs *Bulgy as Bill the Lizard (Both of them begin with B) *Sir Handel as Piano Mouse *Duncan as The Bully Mouse, who hates being hit by the Piano Mouse, after he fails to kill Dr. Dawson (Both bullies, mean and rude to Sir Handel and Piano Mouse) *Sir Topham Hatt as Sherlock Holmes (Both humans) *Mr. Percival as Dr. Watson (Both humans) *Zorran (from TUGS) as Juggling Octopus *Arry and Bert as Frog and Salamander On Bike (Both Twins) *Lady, Millie, Caitlin, and Madge as Mrs Kitty's Sisters *Flora as The Bar Lady *Edward, Henry, Percy, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Linus, Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Scarlet and Passengers (The Brave Locomotive) as The Mice People Oliver and Company *Thomas as Dodger (Both in charge of Percy and Oliver) *Percy as Oliver (Both small and smart) *Emily as Rita (Both the main heroes) *James as Tito (Both vain) *Henry as Francis (Both wise) *Gordon as Einstein (Both proud) *Donald/Douglas as Fagin *Diesel 10 as Sykes (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Rosie as Penny (Both cute) *Edward as Winston (Both wise and kind) *Mavis as Geogette (Both kind) *Arry and Bert as Roscoe and DeSoto (All twins) *Diesel, Derek, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Splatter and Dodge as Five Doberman The Little Mermaid *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Rosie as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Billy as Adult Flounder *Henry as Scuttle *Fergus as Seahorse *Gordon as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Edward as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Hector as Chef Louis *Daisy as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Mavis as Vannesa *Caroline as Carlotta *Diesel as The Shark *Diesel 10 as The Hammerhead Shark *Molly, Lady, Belle, Tillie, Georgia, Tracy, Mary, and Minvera as Ariel Sisters Beauty and the Beast *Emily as Belle *The Chinese Dragon as The Beast *Thomas as the Prince *Murdoch as Lumiere *James as Cogsworth *Molly as Mrs. Potts *Percy as Chip *Toby as Maurice *Rosie as Babette *Spencer as Gaston *Smudger as Lefou *Lady, Mavis and Belle as The Bimbettes Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Diesel as Jafar *Duncan as Iago *Casey Jr as Genie *Sir Topham Hatt as The Magic Carpet *Edward as Sultan *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Creepy Old Jafar *The Chinese Dragon as Cave of Wonders *Spencer as Razoul *Sir Handel as Cassim *Diesel 10 as Sa'luk *Mavis as Eden *James as Rajah *Smudger as Abis Mal *George as Prince Achemed *Bulgy as Gazeem *Molly as Women at Window *Zorran (from TUGS) as Snake Jafar *Elephant as Elephant Abu *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Genie Jafar The Lion King (The Lion King) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Mufasa *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Sarabi *Skarloey as Young Simba *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sarafina *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Young Nala *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Rheneas as Zazu *Oliver as Timon *BoCo as Pumbaa *Edward as Rafiki *Smudger as Scar *Mavis as Shenzi *Devious Diesel as Banzai *Bulgy as Ed *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Hector, Harold, Flora, Tootle, Pufle, Jebidiah, Pete, Tom Jerry, Blue, Greendale Rocket, Doc, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, and The TUGS Characters as The Animals *Zorran, Zip, Zak, Zug, Zebedee, Johnny Cuba, Burke, Blair, Smelter, Glenn, The Green Eyed Pirates (from TUGS), and The Troublesome Trucks as The Hyenas (The Lion King 2) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Koko (from Chuggington) as Zira *Percy as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Nuka *Mary as Young Vitani *Minvera as Adult Vitani *The Star and Zero Fleet as The Outsiders (The Lion King 3) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Ma *Johnny as Uncle Max (Timon and Pumbaa) *Arry and Bert as Cheetata and Cheetato *George as Boss Beaver *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Smolder the Bear *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gopher *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ned the Elephant *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Erwin *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Speedy the Snail *Toad as Uncle Boaris Pocahontas *Emily as Pocahontas (Both Beautiful) *Thomas as John Smith (Both Fall In Love With Emily and Pocahontas) *Devious Diesel as Governor Ratcliffe (Both Devious) *Trevor as Meeko *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Chief Pownhaton *Oliver as Thomas *Mavis as Grandmother Willow *Bill/Ben as Percy *James as Wiggins (Both Vain) *Donald and Douglas as Ben and Lon *Mighty Mac as Twin Owls *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Flit (Both Flying) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Nakoma *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Kocoum *Murdoch as King James *Troublesome Trucks as Guards *Luke as Jester *Duncan as Indians *Sir Handel as John Rolfe *Molly as Queen Anne *Smudger as Uttamatomakkin *Elizabeth as Mrs Jenkins The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Thomas as Quasimodo (Both Main Stars) *Flora as Laverne *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Hugo *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Victor *Molly as Esmeralda (Both Fall In Love With Edward and Captain Phoebus) *Mavis as Djali *Edward as Captain Phoebus (Both Good Friends To Thomas and Quasimodo) *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Frollo (Both Big Strong Evil and Mean To Thomas and Quasimodo) *Oliver as Clopin (Oliver Suit His Voice To Clopin) *Little Engine (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Quasimodo's Mother *Emily as Madellaine (Both Beautiful) *James as The Archdeacon (I'm Hoping That James Will Be The Archdeacon) *The Bad Diesels as Frollo's Guards *Boco as Phoebus's Horse (I'm hoping That Boco Will Play Phoebus's Horse) *Hector as Frollo's Horse (I'm Hoping That Hector Will Play Frollo's Horse) *Spencer as Sarousch (Spencer Is A Villain In HOTR) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Little Girl *Toad as Clopin's Puppet (Both Stick With Oliver and Clopin) *Skarloey as Baby Quasimodo *Percy as Zephyr (Both Small and Best Friends To Thomas and Quasimodo) *Bulgy, George, Smudger, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Devious Diesel as Sarousch's Minions *Elizabeth as LadyDeBurne *Rheneas as Baby Bird *Sir Handel as The Old Man Who Fell Down The Sewer *Pete, Farnsworth, And Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Quasimodo's Uncles *Donald and Douglas as 2 Guards *Bill/Ben as Miller *Duncan as Torturer Hercules *Thomas as Hercules *Bertie as Young Hercules *Jack as Baby Hercules *Percy as Pegasus *James as Phil *Rhenaes as Baby Pegasus *Diesel as Hades *Bill and Ben as Pain and Panic *Edward as Zeus *Molly as Hera *Emily as Megera *Fates as Themselfs *Muses as Themselfs Mulan *Emily as Mulan (Both Beautiful) *Murdoch as Captain Shang (I Think Murdoch Makes A Better Captain Shang) *Thomas as Mushu (I Have Been Hoping Thomas Would Be Mushu!) *Percy as Crickie (Both Small) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Yao *Johnny (from The Brave Enginer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ling *Oliver as Chen Po (Both Western) *Diesel as Shan Yu (Both Have Scary Voices) *Troublesome Trucks as Shang's Guard *Daisy as Matchmaker *Smudger as Haybusa the Falcon *Donald/Douglas as Mulan's Horse *BoCo as The Emperor Of China *Duck as Chi-Fu *James as Shang's Father *Troublesome Trucks as Guns *Edward as Fa Zhou *Molly as Fa Li Tarzan *Thomas as Tarzan (Both the main characters) *Emily as Jane (Both beautiful) *Molly as Kala (Both mother figures to Thomas and Tarzan) *Toad as Baby Tarzan *Percy as Young Tarzan *Edward as Tantor (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Tarzan and Tantor are) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Terk *Hector as Kerchak (Hector and Kerchak are both strong and black) *The Rest Of Casey Jr and Friends as Gorillas *Oliver as Professor Porter (Both western) *Devious Diesel as Clayton (Both the main villains) *Mavis as Mama Gunda (Both share the same letter 'M') *Derek, Dennis, D261, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, The Horrid Lorries, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Evil Diesels as Clayton's Men *Spencer as Zugor (Spencer is a real villain in HOTR) *Smudger as Uto (Both evil and mean) *George as Kago (both evil and mean to Thomas and Tarzan) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film) as Tublat (Both big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Tarzan) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Teddy Roosevelt *Diesel 10 as Sabor (Both big, strong, evil, and scary) *Troublesome Trucks as Baboons *Bill and Ben as Flynt and Mungo (All of them are twins) *Rheneas as Young Terk *Skarloey as Young Tantor *Flora as Baby Gorilla *The Z Stacks (from TUGS) as Leopard People *Daisy as Queen La (Both the main female villains) *Hercules and Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Tarzan's Parents *Donald and Douglas as The Rhinoceros and The Bird (All of them are twins) *The Express Coaches as Leopard People *Bulgy and The Horrid Lorries as Professor Philander Bo and Scox *The Z Stacks (from TUGS) as The Soldiers *Steamies and Diesels as Other animals and Other characters Dinosaur Coming Soon! The Emperor's New Groove Coming Soon! Atlantis: The Lost Empire Coming Soon! Lilo and Stitch Coming Soon! Treasure Planet Coming Soon! Brother Bear Coming Soon! Home on the Range Coming Soon! Chicken Little Coming Soon! The Wild Coming Soon! Meet the Robinsons Coming Soon! Bolt Coming Soon! The Princess and The Frog Coming Soon! Tangled Coming Soon! Wreck-it Ralph Coming Soon! Frozen Coming Soon! Moana Coming Soon! Movies with Segments Fantasia Series Coming Soon! Fun and Fancy Free Coming Soon! Make Mine Music Coming Soon! Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros Coming Soon! See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Non-Disney Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94